elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runa Fair-Shield
is a Nord orphan living in the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. She is the only girl out of the five children at the orphanage, now four, after Aventus Aretino ran away. Background Like the other orphans, she has suffered terribly for some time under the relentless cruelty of Grelod the Kind. If Grelod is killed, Runa admits that things are now better for her, but is still sick of orphanage life and hopes to be adopted. If is installed, Runa is one of the children who can now be adopted. She says she's been the only girl "since forever", and says the boys pick on her and make her do most, if not all, the chores. She is strong, fast, smart, and can do anything better than the boys can. Quotes *''"I hate it here! Grelod the Kind is the meanest person ever!"'' *''"Kill one person, and you can solve so many problems. I wonder at the possibilities!" ''- immediately after Grelod the Kind is killed. *''"Things are much better for us now that Grelod is dead, but still... I'm sick of this place."'' - some time after Grelod the Kind dies. *''"Pick me! Pick me!"'' - If Hearthfire is installed and the player has Constance's permission to adopt. Trivia *As with any other adoptable child, adopting Runa has an added extra benefit of finding and storing items for the Dragonborn in her bedside chest in the bedroom. These items might include food, alchemy ingredients, clothing and even weapons. *Runa claims that because she's the only girl at the orphanage, the boys "pick on her and make her do all the chores". *Interestingly, when given a Dagger or Wooden Sword she will practice on the Childs Practice Dummy in the houses basement (if there is one). Despite only being given one weapon, she will attack and wield the weapon as if she is Dual Wielding it, and giving her two daggers doesn't change this, she will only ever equip the best one in her inventory. Bugs * Sometimes when doing side-quests for the Thieves Guild, Delvin Mallory can give a fishing quest where the player has to steal from Runa. Since children can not be pick-pocketed in Skyrim, the quest cannot be completed. It can however be stopped by talking to Delvin. * If Runa is one of two adopted children, the other child may use Runa's bed as their bed, leaving Runa with nowhere to sleep. * She may call the Dragonborn 'Pa' even if they are female. *Runa shares a bug with a number of the other adoptable children: if adopted and given new clothes, she will take off her existing clothing and walk around in her underwear. Giving her additional clothing will sometimes fix this problem. * If adopted, she may become stuck in the floor in a homestead house. Reloading the area will fix this. * Runa may constantly engage the Dragonborn in conversation even after being told to go play outside, do her chores, or go to bed. The cause is unknown as is any sort of fix. *Runa may sometimes say "Things are a lot better now that Grelod is dead, but still I hate it here." even when they are in your own home. Bug spotted in Solitude's Proudspire Manor, Heljarchen Hall, Riften's Honeyside and Falkreath's Lakeview Manor. Appearances * es:Runa Buen Escudo ru:Руна Крепкий Щит Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters